


kiss me at midnight

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [33]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Are you going to kiss me at midnight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy new year drabble for these nerds. They talk about Egor a little bit because of course they do. Also their infant daughter is present.

The two of them sit next to each other on their couch, watching the New Year's special on TV. The next morning, they'll catch the New York one that Emilia grew up with, but for now, they're stuck with their local one, not that either have much to complain about. Shinkei has long since fallen asleep on the floor in front of the TV, and they aren't sure if they want to wake the infant up for the countdown or not.

Emilia rests her head against her husband's chest, and he gestures to the young actor on the screen. "Have I told you he's related to one of my son's friends?"

"Several times!"

"Well, I just thought you'd be impressed with all the famous people I know. You don't have a thing for him, do you, pumpkin? I know some couples have hall passes where celebrities are concerned, but I'm not sure if I could bring myself to pull the strings required to introduce you two!"

"Silly! Of course I don't have a thing for him," she teases. "Don't you know my type by now?"

"If I'm your only type, then explain what's going on with Egor!"

"He's just a special case! You know, it's a shame he couldn't celebrate with us tonight."

"Well, you know how busy he is, but we'll get our time with him, don't you worry!" Shingen says, patting her back. It's getting close to midnight, and the two of them are enjoying their night together. They've got the next day off to spend together, and they've decided to take Shinkei to visit a shrine. Though they tried to convince Shinra and Celty to take her on their own, the couple had insisted they couldn't, so the whole family will be going together. It will be Emilia's first time taking part in this tradition.

"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?" she asks, a little closer to the main event.

"Have I ever not?"

"Trying to get you to take your mask off in Tokyo is like pulling teeth!"

"For you, I'd willingly have all my teeth pulled, though I think that would make kissing a little uncomfortable," he says, and she giggles.

"Just as long as you promise!"

Five minutes till midnight, and Shingen breaks the silence by saying, "Thank you for spending another year with me."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"I don't know about that. I just...thank you, Emilia. Every day, you make me just a little bit happier."

There is a sincerity to his words that hits her hard, and she frowns, snuggling up closer to him. "You know I would never leave you! We've got a perfect, happy family, and I would never want to lose that. You and me and Shinra and Celty and little Shinkei...you all make me happier every day."

At three minutes till midnight, he starts pouring their glasses of champagne, and at two minutes till midnight, she gets up and picks up Shinkei, bringing her back to sit in their lap while Shingen pushes his mask on top of his head. The baby groggily cuddles up to her, and at one minute till midnight, they start counting down together, Emilia holding their daughter while Shinkei grasps one of her father's fingers.

3...2...1...

They lean in at the same time for a kiss, one that is brief but passionate, and when they separate, Emilia holds up Shinkei between the two of them.

"Happy New Year, Shinkei!" she says.

"Happy New Year," echoes Shingen, and the two of them plant a kiss on either side of their daughter's face.

After that, they set her down and clink their glasses and take a drink, and it is a rather long process for ringing in the new year, but it suits them both well. When their glasses are empty, Shingen pulls his mask back down and says, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted! Don't forget to set the alarm so we can watch your show, pumpkin."

"It's definitely time for bed. Do you want to tuck in Shinkei with me?"

"Of course!"

The two of them put their daughter to bed, and both agree it's a good way to start the year.


End file.
